heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-27 Cowls and Cocoa
Zatanna is still doing cleanup in her library. The rest of the house was easy enough to clean. A spell here, a spell there, and animated cleaning implements and barely visible ghostly servants took care of things. But not in here. There are too many dangerous, magical tomes in the library to risk them being cleaned or sorted by automatons. She's in denim shorts coveralls over a tank top, her feet bare, her hair in little girl braids on either side of her head. She's sorting stacks of books, some needing repair, some just needing reshelving, where she sits in the middle of the floor. Tomes are spread out all around her. When her visitor arrives, Shadowcrest recognizes him and lets him in. A tiny globe of light greets him inside the foyer, and bobs along ahead of him, leading him to the Mistress of the House. Bruce is no stranger to the Eldrich mansion and does not seem at odds with the bobbing light set out to greet him. Though he still moves with the silence he's known for, the trailing of his cape out behind him as the weighted end drag upon the flooring in the foyer and hallway. Even in the well lit domain of the Zatara family, the Batman is a shadowy smear. It's the design of his armor and arms. The way he carries himself to belay definition where at all possible and further, this is one of the few places where he's the least guarded. "Zatanna." Quietly, she is likely already aware that he's here. He's come to expect certain thing from any who practice magic.. But more notably from this particular sorceress. Turning to evaluate the disheaveled library, even bending to grab a tomb with the same care he'd give a piece of evidence at a crime scene. "Reconsidering joining?" "Bruce," Zee greets, without even looking up from her sorting. "Not at all. It was the most fun I've had in a while." Compared to what?! Well, she's likely seen some unpleasant stuff in the search for her father. "Heard you might be our super secret on the sly member yourself. Color me surprised." She tosses the last book in her lap onto the appropriate pile and stands, dusting her hands off, to turn and eye him. "You're gonna wear that thing in here? Really?" she asks, arching a brow at her old friend in his armored suit. Batman turns his head slowly and finally extends the book out in the curl of his hand, "I wasn't sure who to expect." Moving the corner of the book around to indicate he means inside the library. "Our new 'companions' are an assorted lot. I have a feeling they're going to make themselves quite comfortable in our 'homes'." Regardless... once she's taken the book, he reaches up to pull the cowl straight up and swing it wide to set down on a clear space on one of the various tables. Beneath the cowl, Bruce's hair is matted from sweat and his face is in serious need of a shave. With the rumors that have no doubt come out of Gotham to the rest of the world, it's easy to imagine he's been a very busy Bat. "Is that what they're calling me? Super secret member?" He doesn't even seem to find it amusing... it would have to be to twist his expression from that grim line. The idea of people getting overly comfy in her home gets a chuckle from Zee. "Well, for starters, none of them but you can get in here without an express magical invite from me." She takes the book from him and sighs as she brushes the ash off it with her hand. "Besides, after that disastrous dinner, I'm pretty sure any future invites to visit me will be quickly responded to with sudden emergency hair washings." She grins. Did she actually plan that? Not likely. Ok maybe. Possibly? She looks at his unshaven state, very rare, and purses her lips. "It's what I'm calling you, because alliteration is always alluring." Wink. "Why don't you go have a seat over there on a sofa, and I'll magic you up a hot towel and some of Alfred's cocoa?" He gave her the RECIPE!? That actually manages to crack the grim line, if only slightly. A little curl at the very corner of Bruce's hard set mouth and he too is looking around at the 'damage' to her library, "How did they function as a team?" Of course that's the most important question. The one Batman would obviously want to know. Nor does he seem the first bit surprised that Alfred might have passed along the recipe to his cocoa to Zatanna. She was one of the few women in Bruce's life that didn't raise the old gentleman's hackles. "Thanks." Nodding and moving towards one of the sofas with both hands passing down across his jaw and back up either temple into his hair. It leaves it in a short, oily spikes. "It's been a long couple of days. The Joker..." Sucking at his teeth, shaking his head. "They worked together rather spectacularly, I have to say. Even with the groups split up and mixed. The young ones kept their heads. The JLA members worked well together and with the Titans." Zee snaps her fingers and her wand appears in her hand. Likely a simple sleight of hand trick, but she can't help it. She's a showman. Show-woman. "Gnixaler toh lewot dna s'derfla aococ rof owt!" she casts. She gestures at the coffee table before the sofa, and there appears a bowl with a damp, clean hot towel in it, and two cups of Alfred's cocoa. One has extra mini marshmallows. That one is hers, touch it and die! She settles down beside him. "What about the Joker?" she prompts. She knows when he needs someone to talk to who isn't a ward or an underling. Bruce doesn't hesitate to reach reach for the towel, but he does pause long enough to unclasp the straps holding on his gauntlets, remove them and toss both down on the cushion beside him. His fingers soak down into the warm cloth, then pull the towel out to brush it across his face with a quiet sigh. Has it really been that long since he's 'relaxed'? Does Bruce ever really 'relax?' "He's escaped Arkham and leaving a bloody trail of cops." Quietly, not really complaining so much as explaining. Bruce is more than equipped to handle it, even if occationally he needs to get out what he can never say infront of the Wards who work with him. "And has someone with him.. Dressed up like a Bat, killing GCPD and attacking anyone who gets in his way. A patient that Joker has, no doubt, driven further insane." Zatanna frowns as she plucks up her cup and blows across the steaming surface. "You're a stronger hero than I am, Bruce. I'd have lost it and killed that lunatic clown long ago." She looks over at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't you go blaming yourself for what he's doing. Blame the idiots at Arkham who seem to let inmates out like it's some kind of time share condo for crazies. Any way to beef up their security?" She doesn't ask if he needs help collecting the Joker again. She knows he'll manage that. It's keeping the maniac in Arkham that's the hard part. "I've bought a security firm Downtown through one of WayneTechs subsidiaries. I'm going to fund an upgrade of the facilities security systems in the coming month... maybe add a second Batcave on the grounds themself. It'll be difficult." Not impossible, nothing is impossible. Not for Batman. He shakes his head and slides the towel over the top of his head and down onto the back of his neck, steaming just beneath his hairline. Free of hand he takes the mug of cocoa and similarly blows across the surface, absently watching across the library. "Did the team discuss what happened in Washington? I paid 'Superman' a visit after their meeting... shared what I'd collected as a show of good faith... I want to make sure they're actually going to 'use' it or if I'm wasting my time with them." Bruce /wants/ to believe this will succeed... he just doesn't yet. "Interesting," Zee comments at the Batcave idea. "As long as none of the inmates find their way down there and take the Batmobile for a joyride," she adds with a small smile. She shakes her head at the question. "We haven't had a chance too really sit down over the Washington matter yet. Not with this Mojo thing, and a missile silo we spotted being erected in Uzbekistan, or Khazakstan, or AGuyNamedStan. I always mix up those countries." She sips her cocoa. Bruce snorts quietly at the idea of one of the inmates getting through the level of security that'd be necessary for a cave attached to arkham. As much as, if not more than he'd put on the one at the mansion. When she begins explaining the stall over why the Washington situation, however... his interest peaks. Sipping absently at his cocoa like he needs something to do with his hands, though he cannot help finding Alfred's recipe the little bit extra refreshing. "Seems like a matter for the CIA.. I don't see Superman being exceptionally stealthy with regards to diplomatic treats and air space..." Not to mention, "They're really overlooking the catalyst that brought about the formation of this club of heroes or are they under the impression that it was an isolated attack that's been pushed back?" "I don't think it's being ignored. I think the people wearing the shiny medals above us are determining if it's something for traditional groups, or the Justice League. ((And also because we just haven't had time to discuss it yet, stupid real lives people have!)) Zatanna shrugs a little. "Red tape. We knew it was going to be part of being a government sanctioned team. As for the missiles, we've been keeping an eye on it because we all suspect we might be used on an international scale as peacekeepers at some point." She sips her cocoa. "Which is part of why I joined. To make sure we get used for good, and not for the bullying of other nations. What Superman can't do, I can." Zatanna is a good woman, but she has a less black and white view of good and evil. The nature of sorcery. "Escelation." Bruce says it with an air of both consideration and statement. Something he's weighed and still finds curious enough to reason out loud, "As soon as the United States starts using super powered organizations in international situations, the sooner other countries form their own collective groups... It's not an isolated incident." Motioning, but meaning far more than the mansion. "This is too much power to put in the hands of a single country, Zee." Shaking his head with definative seriousness. Leaning forward to rest his arms across his armored knees, "I'm here. I've spoken with Superman, so I agree that the potential exist that a collective group of heroes might be necessary, but what happens when Abbot is no longer president? Do we hand over our government checks and go back to our individual cities?" "We should be operating independantly from the United States. Privately funded and organized. So the Justice League can respond to /all/ incidents.. not just the ones of interest to the people waring shiny medals above us." "It's the only way this will ever be allowed, Bruce. At least for now. The government isn't going to tolerate the heroes who are easily recognizable being some sort of vigilante group," Zatanna points out. "But for now, at least for a little while, we have a chance to do some good. It might not work out. Maybe it will need to be pushed up the chain to become a NATO organization, but for now, we work with what we have, to be able to save people without fear of our own government imprisoning us." She smiles and leans her head against his shoulder. "You always worried too much. Always looked at the very worst things that could happen. Sometimes, Bruce, you just have to take the moment as it is, and do the best you can with it." "I've survived because I worry." Bruce tells her with a glance towards Zee, rubbing the towel across the back of his neck and around to rub down the center of his forehead and his cheeks. Rubbing into the corners of his eyes with both index fingers. Once it's lowered he focuses on the mug of cocoa, watching the few little marshmellows sink into the warm brown beverage. "And because I didn't try to attach myself to the GCPD. I've heard that a thousand times from others, as well. Sometimes the only way to do the kind of good we're trying to do is to do it whether they want us to or not." Shaking his head slowly, "It doesn't mean I'm not in. It's a good idea, it's novel, and it's necessary. But if 'someone' isn't looking at it from the other angle, then we will eventually turn into a powered group of international military wing of the government. Then we're nolonger what we set out to be, to begin with." Naturally we need a devil's advocate to make sure we aren't all blinded by patriotic heroism, Bruce," Zatanna admits. She holds out the hand that's not holding her mug and a bubble appears in it, floating upwards a few inches, just like the ones she made for him at his first birthday party after his parents died. He was such a sad boy. She just wanted to make him smile. "Doesn't mean you can't have a moment or three of feeling good about a heroic gathering of this magnitude, at least until it all goes to hell." She grins. Bruce manages the slightest of grins, but it's weak.. There's a lot on his plate and very little room for him to take much enjoyment from it. Still, Zee has always had a way to bring the small bits to the surface, even against his attempts to keep it locked inside. When he's again staring at the cocoa, his expression has gone grim once more. "I appreciate the nature of it, I really do. But it's not in me to let my guard down. Not until I know more." It might well be a dismal way of looking at things, but it's the only way Bruce really knows to look at anything. "I've agreed to look into one of the Senators... something doesn't add up. I'm not ready to stand on the front lines of a country building missile silos, but I'm more than willing to look into threats that might /actually/ need our attention." "Well that's all we can ask. Superman sees the good in everything, you see the bad, and I'll just be here in the middle trying to keep both of you sane." Zee grins as the bubble floats up and vanishes into the countless rows of books above. "Anyway, on to less crotchety topics. How is Alfred these days?" "Foaming at the mouth." Bruce says with a little chuckle. Just the bare rattle of his armored shoulders at the mention of ALfred and his elsewhile aggrieved demeanor over the last couple of weeks. "There's been a lot going on in Gotham... I've had him working traffic for patrols so nobody gets burned out." Oracle is good, but it's also good to have some relief. The mug comes up for a long drink of cocoa, letting it wash away a bit more of the unseen anxiety eating away inside him. "How about you? It's been a while since I've had time to see you..." "You've made that sweet old man, who already cleans your home, cooks your food, and does your damned laundry, run your comms too? Bruce Wayne! You give that darling man a vacation next week!" Zee shouts, punching him light in the armored shoulder. That only bruises her knuckles mind you. His question about her gets totally drowned in her concern for Alfred. Bruce shakes his head, "I tried before the bottom fell out." Said honestly, rocking just a bit against the shove to his shoulder. He may have added a bit for dramatic, but it's unlikely... Bruce, at least the one Zee sees, isn't the overly dramatic sort, but he is grinning. "He told me the whole thing would fall apart without him... and I'm not sure he's wrong." laughing just beneath his breath with another sip of cocoa, "If it weren't necessary, I wouldn't ask him, but there's only so many people I can trust." "If you need a hand you just need to ask, you know. But I'm not setting one fishnetted toe in Gotham except to visit my old friend Bruce Wayne without Batman's express invite," Zee notes, rubbing her hand over her knuckles and reminding herself not to do that again. "I don't want to set a precidence inviting people in now... not with a global collection of heroes forming." Bruce shakes his head intently, if singularly, "The dust will settle soon. Even in Gotham, it can't rain all the time." The towel is slapped against his armored though, cleaner eyes turned towards Zee, "But Alfred keeps telling me I don't get out enough. I can't always afford to do so, but if Zatanna Zatara comes visiting? How could I refuse?" "A night out? With famous playboy and philanthropist Bruce Wayne? How could I pass up that kind of chance?" She grins. "Just think of how that would boost my celebrity." She winks. "I wouldn't mind a night of pretending to be normal though. I don't remember the last time I got to do that." "Me either." Which, to most peoples estimation, is probably a lie. It's often said that he is himself when he's beneath the cowl. It's certainly true that he's not whoever that Bruce Wayne guy is at any given night. Still... He nods to Zee and smirks, "Oh, I'm sure you'll just love being on the cover of US magazine." Bruce never rolls his eyes, but if he did, this is where he'd do it. Instead he snorts and scraps a fingernail against his furrowed brow. "So, Robin tells me he tossed an ice pack down your skirt." Leaning back into the couch with his head tilted off to one side, brow perked. The bare /hint/ of a grin phantomed across the corners of his stubbled jaw. Zatanna goes from cheerful to fury in 2.5 seconds flat. "THAT BOY OF YOURS! OH. MY. GOD! Right down my shirt!!!!" She then lets the facade fall and snorts. "He was doing what he had to, but it's more fun if he lives under the belief that I'm going to turn him into a toad the next time we cross paths. He was so embarrassed. If I had free hands and a cellphone it'd be all over youtube." Bruce laughs. Thus proving his got a truely twisted sense of what is actually humorous. It dies out slowly and ends with him squeezing the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "I can imagine he was embarassed.. even more so had it shown up on the internet." Still chuckling, "Just tell me you gave him a hard time?" "Oh hugely. I think he thinks he's in mortal and magical danger from me. Next time I visit, we'll have to freak him out good. Tell him I'm his new stepmom or something, and I can tell him he'll be living in the attic with the spiders from now on." Zatanna Zatara, folks. Bruce snickers in a manner that may well suggest he'd go right along with the ruse, "Something needs to lighten the mansion up. The tension is getting thick..." Shaking his head, all hints of the smile crawling steadily off of his face. It lasts only a moment, "Speaking of which, I should get back there. I wanted to make sure you were alright... I meant to get a bit more information on the 'kidnapping' situation, but I figure it's magical and would probably go over my head anyways." "Magical, pocket universes, cybernetics, you name it. Nothing of this world, Bruce," Zatanna agrees. She leans in to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Try and get a few minutes of sleep here and there, all right? The scruffy look is kind of hot, but so not Bruce Wayne." She rises. "Want me to port you home, or want to do things your usual hard way?" Smirk. "You know me, Zee." Bruce pushes up from the couch and lays a hand on her shoulder to give it a squeeze before making his way back over to the cape and cowl bundled up on the table where he left it. "Just port me back to the batwing. Usually I'd do things myself, but... Alfred keeps telling me I need to accept help here and there." Smirking for exactly as long as it takes for the cowl to slide back into place, then it's all grim lines on his exposed face. Baby steps. At least where it comes to accepting help, even from his oldest friends. Zatanna grins. It's something at least. "Hang on to your cape," she quips. "Dnes mih ot eht gniwtab!" she casts, and he is teleported to his comfy seat inside the vehicle. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs